When Down Under
by ArtemisPhantom
Summary: Danny wakes up alone in the band's house in Australia, so he looks for some company in the form of a certain blond... Flones fic Danny and Tom Rated for language, oneshot, enjoy! :D


**I thought I'd give you guys something a little different this time ;D**

**I love the idea of Flones, and this is the first time I've tried the idea out so pardon if it's a bit different to mah Pones fics x3  
It's only a baby oneshot too.**

**Anyways, I rather like it, and I hope you do too.**

**DISCLAIMERRR: I dun own McFly or Elton John's 'Your Song', but if I did I would be incredibly rich.**

**ENJOY, MY BABIES!!  
**

* * *

Danny woke up with the sun streaming through a long window onto his face. He refused to sleep with curtains, especially in Australia where the sun was a constant reminder of what he would be missing if he didn't step outside at first light.

A balcony was attached to the side of Danny's room, which overlooked a beach of white sand that streaked the green landscape. The sea reached beyond this and touched the horizon with cobalt blue fingers. Stark naked, the curly-haired band member stepped onto his balcony and stretched every muscle. A light breeze played over his face and he closed his eyes to fully appreciate the already enveloping heat. Danny didn't think it could get any better than this; he had beautiful weather as inspiration for his new songs, and he was with his best friends in the whole world.

From inside the room, his phone beeped. It interrupted Danny's pleasant thoughts to begin the day, but he sighed and padded back into the airy room to retrieve the phone anyway. It was a text from Dougie. It read:

"_Me and harry are on the beach dudes. We'll see you in the studio later, there are some really hot girls here! Would be mad to miss a chance like this ;) love doug xxxx_"

Danny threw the phone back on his bed. That meant he had the whole morning to himself, but he didn't have a clue what to do. He assumed that Tom had already left; there was no sign of him being around as Danny could usually hear him singing in the mornings. All at once he felt lonely. Harry and Dougie were entertaining themselves with girls and Tom was no doubt with Fletch or Jason writing some amazing songs. The point was, everyone had _someone_ apart from him.

The fact was, Danny could pull a girl within five minutes down on the beach, but he didn't want to. In fact, he hadn't had a girlfriend in a while now. He didn't know why, but girls just seemed to annoy him. They always nag, and in his opinion, they were just unnecessarily loud and brash.

Rather than stand naked for any longer, Danny pulled on some boxers, Quiksilver shorts and a plain white t-shirt. He grabbed his car rental keys, slipped on some flip-flops and headed out of the plush house. Already, he could feel the sun becoming hotter with each passing minute and as he sat in the sports car, the heat of the leather seat burned the backs of his legs. He didn't initially know where to go, so he sat for a while just basking in the glow of the morning sun.

Flicking the keys, Danny started the engine and pulled out onto the empty road. Not many people drove in Australia; the hot weather tended to put people off, and there wasn't really far to go for anything in the major cities. Danny decided to go to the studio, as the likelihood was that Tom would be there. He didn't fancy spending the day by himself, and Tom was good company.

Danny had been feeling that lately, Tom was proving to be better company than the other two. He would spend hours on end talking to him as he was so approachable, and all Danny wanted to do was just sit with him. He felt himself blush whenever Tom did his signature dimply smile because it was so cute and he'd taken to kissing Tom on stage because he couldn't do it anywhere else.

It had taken him a long time to admit that he had feelings for Tom, but at last Danny understood it wasn't anything to be ashamed of, it was just fate. But what Danny also understood was that Tom would never feel the same way. Hell, he'd only just split up with his long-term girlfriend, so Danny doubted he would be looking for a new relationship just yet.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

It was hot in the studio, and Danny had a feeling the air conditioning had broken again. He pushed open several doors and finally he reached the entrance to the live room. The live room was the main part of the studio which had spaces for all four band members as well as every type of instrument they needed. It was the nerve centre, and it was the place where McFly's new music was born.

As he approached the door though, he stopped. Danny could hear Tom inside singing, but the sound was muffled. He leaned the side of his head on the heavy door so as to hear better, but the quality was still bad. He didn't want to open the door and disturb Tom, but he couldn't do it secretly either because the door creaked when opened. He swore under his breath; he really wanted to know what Tom was singing. Then he started again, but played piano too and Danny began to get frustrated.

He ran round to the booth that overlooks the live room. It had two-way glass, so Danny could see Tom and Tom couldn't see Danny. Once in the room, he flicked on Tom's mike (Tom wouldn't notice the difference) and listened to what he was playing. He smiled as he realised what the blond boy was playing.

"_It's a little bit funny this feeling inside  
I'm not one of those who can easily hide  
I don't have much money but boy if I did  
I'd buy a big house where we both could live_

_If I was a sculptor, but then again, no  
Or a man who makes potions in a travelling show  
I know it's not much but it's the best I can do  
My gift is my song and this one's for you_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world…"_

Danny couldn't help but grin at this point. It was like Tom was singing to him, except he didn't know it. Or maybe he did, and that was part of the trick?_  
_

"…_I sat on the roof and kicked off the moss  
Well a few of the verses well they've got me quite cross  
But the sun's been quite kind while I wrote this song  
It's for people like you that keep it turned on_

_So excuse me forgetting but these things I do  
You see I've forgotten if they're green or they're blue…"_

They're blue. Danny thought, but then this song wasn't about him, was it?

"…_Anyway the thing is what I really mean  
Yours are the sweetest eyes I've ever seen_

_And you can tell everybody this is your song  
It may be quite simple but now that it's done  
I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world_

_I hope you don't mind  
I hope you don't mind that I put down in words  
How wonderful life is while you're in the world."_

As Tom finished, Danny rested his head back and closed his eyes. He couldn't actually believe how amazing Tom was as a musician, and it seemed that he was at his best when relaxed and alone. Well, seemingly, anyway. He blushed to himself as he thought once again about Tom singing that song to him, and him alone. Suddenly the door clicked open and Danny was awakened from his daydream.

"Enjoyed that, did you?" Tom asked, a grin creating shallow lines in the corners of his eyes.

Danny smiled back, but didn't let anything on. "Oh yeah, very much. You know, we should record that. Just you and a piano."

"I meant, Jones, did _you_ enjoy it? Personally?" The smile became wider, and it seemed he was enjoying watching Danny try to come up with a reasonable excuse as to why he had been watching.

"Y-yeah, why?" Danny accidentally stuttered, and Tom's smile locked onto his face.

Tom took a step closer. "I thought you would never turn up."

"How did you know I was here anyway? Were you waiting for me?"

Tom leaned against the mixing deck and lost the creepy grin. "Yes, I was waiting for you. I told Harry and Dougie to go to the beach, in the hope that we would have this time alone."

Danny was stunned. He put one hand in his hair and pulled lightly, making the curls bounce and Tom smile. "So, uh, you were singing that for me?"

The blond nodded. There was a silence where both boys looked at each other, but it wasn't awkward. Just understanding. Danny took the remaining steps towards Tom, and took a deep breath. Both were near enough the same height, so as he stood face to face with him, he stared directly into his eyes.

"Danny, why are you standing so close?"

He smirked at his own response. "Now you can see what colour my eyes are." He felt like he'd taken the upper hand. He was now in control.

Indeed, as Tom leaned closer to genuinely look at the colour of his eyes, Danny gently took his chin and pulled it towards him. He continued to keep eye contact, but kept pulling ever so slowly, until Tom's lips were just centimetres away.

Trying not to smile, Danny asked, "do you want me to stop?"

Tom gently shook his head. It was an acceptance of defeat, and now Danny knew that he wanted him just as much. Painfully slowly, Danny closed the distance between their lips. He lingered there for a moment to see if Tom would react, and luckily he did. He opened his mouth slightly to receive the kiss, and Danny's stomach swooped as he felt the tip of Tom's tongue brush his bottom lip.

Soon enough, they were pressed against each other with tongues clashing and hands wandering. Tom was breathing heavily and Danny could feel sweat pouring down his own forehead. It's… too… fucking hot in here…" he said between kisses, and suddenly Tom pulled away.

When Danny looked hurt, Tom said, "Here, let me help you with that…" and yanked off the brunet's sticky t-shirt with one swift movement.

"That's much better already," said Danny, "but now…" and he pulled Tom's t-shirt off with slightly more effort. He'd always been impressed with his body, but now Danny felt it was just for him. Nobody else could trace the famous star tattoo with their finger and make Tom squirm, because that privilege belonged to him. As he traced the tattoo, he did feel Tom writhe, and he also let out a slight moan. Danny smirked; he didn't realise it would have such an effect on him.

Then, Tom pushed his hand away. "Danny, where are we going with this?"

Kissing his neck, Danny replied, "I… thought… you would… know that…" he stopped, and smiled at the older boy.

However, upon seeing Tom's face the smile faltered. "Hey, no, don't get me wrong!" The blond stuttered quickly, "it's not that I don't want this, it's just… well… do you really want it here?"

Face flushed, Danny looked at the floor and suddenly felt stupid for coming onto him like that. "No, I don't. You know, you're right. I mean, we probably should be recording anyway."

Tom now looked hurt, and he grabbed one of Danny's hands to reassure him. "Listen, Dan…"

"What Tom? I feel like a right plank already, isn't that enough?"

"I love you."

Silence reigned, and Danny flushed a deeper red than before. He shuffled awkwardly for a moment, and Tom started to get anxious.

"Too soon? It was too soon wasn't it? Jesus, I am a _right_ twat…" he was talking more to himself, but Danny found it amusing how he cared so much. In fact, he realised he felt much the same way, but had never acknowledged the use of those words in his head.

He cocked his head and smiled meaningfully. "Tom?" He asked, trying to get the attention of the babbling blond.

"…never been able to judge the right time…"

"TOM!"

He snapped his head up, made eye contact with Danny and smiled in the same way. He'd always thought that his smile was addictive, and just by looking at the Northerner he could feel it creeping onto his own face. "Yes Danny?"

Danny breathed a long sigh, and the second before he spoke seemed to drag on endlessly. "I love you too."

He walked over and pulled Tom into a meaningful hug that brought tears to both boys' eyes. Danny buried his head into a soft neck, and Tom enjoyed the feeling of delicate curls brushing the sensitive skin beneath his chin.

Suddenly a bang was heard, and the boys jumped apart. Harry and Dougie came flying out of the booth and jumped on Tom and Danny respectively. Cries of "I WON THE BET! I FUCKING KNEW IT!" Could be heard, and also the joyful squealing of two band members who firmly believed in the other pair's love.

Harry put his arm around Danny's neck and said cheekily, "So, what is it about Tom you like then eh? Is it his eyes, his smile or his big house?"

"Oh piss off," Danny said, but then added, "it's _our_ big house now anyway…" and then he winked at his lover who winked back from across the room, and in that moment, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**Tell me if you liked it people.**

**If so, I may write another one... but only if you're kind to meh. XD**

**LOVE YOU ALL.**

**xxx  
**


End file.
